All Magic Comes With a Price
by Sydrianfan4ever
Summary: What happens when George and Hermione meet a fairy tale character who claims he can bring Fred back from the dead? Can they trust him? One thing is certain though… all magic comes with a price! Warning: This is an au crossover story! Pairings: Fred/Hermione & George/Luna. This was written for the 50 ways to Say Goodbye Challenge & The 'Wishes Do Come True' Challenge.


**A/N: This story is a cross over. I have been watching too much of Once Upon a Time, and I just finished rereading Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. This is the result! I just brought over one character from the show. I know it is a crazy idea. You do not really need to watch the show in order to read this one shot! This is told in George's point of view. Please leave a review! They make me happy! Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or Harry Potter. They belong to their rightful owners. This was written for fun only.**

* * *

The war was finally over. George Weasley pushed a Death Eater off him and he headed toward the Great Hall with everybody else. He did not see his family members around, but he saw Luna struggling to get up from some rocks that had fallen. He reached a hand out toward her and she gratefully took it.

He spotted his family in the Great Hall right away, or what was left of them. They were huddled in a circle, crying. Ginny was sobbing into Harry's shoulder, and Percy and Ron were huddled next to a body. George went white as he looked at all of the heads that were in the circle. He swallowed as he did a double count. Why could not he tell where Fred was at all times? He hated not feeling anything on his side. The last time this had happened was when he had his ear blown off. He did not feel any connection between the two then.

Hermione was the first one to turn around and met George's eyes. George felt cold when he saw that her face was covered with tears. She walked towards him, and he tried to ask her with his eyes if Fred was ok. He could not speak until he knew what had happened. Hermione stopped sobbing when she stood in front of him long enough to tell him the answer.

"It's Fred…oh, George, I'm so sorry! He died!" Hermione burst into tears again, and Luna stepped forward to place a hand on his shoulder. George couldn't feel it though. Fred was dead? He could not believe it. "You are lying," he muttered softly, and Hermione shook her head. "I wish I was… George!"

George had numbly made his way over toward the rest of his family. His parents looked at him and started speaking to him. He pushed his way past them, ignoring them. He could not distinguish what they were saying right now anyway.

Luna had begun comforting Hermione; they were right behind him now. A second later, George saw the very thing he had feared. Fred was dead. He made a sound he had never heard before and sank to his knees. He ran a hand through Fred's hair and began to shake violently.

"Fred! Freddie….no…not Freddie! Please, not Freddie!" Someone reached over to comfort him though he whacked them away and buried his head into his brother's shoulder. "No… please," he moaned, wishing that he could disappear from this world. He did not want to be in a world without Fred. He did not know how to exist without him. He could not breathe.

George heard people sobbing harder behind him, but he did not care about any of them at the moment. He just wanted his brother to wake up and tell him that he had just played a cruel joke on everybody.

"Please stop playing this joke now. I won't be mad at you this time, Freddie. I just want you to wake up," George murmured softly. When he spoke those words, he knew that it was not a joke. Fred would not keep this one going for this amount of time.

A person had suddenly knelt down next to him and flung themselves into his arms. George had to blink his eyes several times to bring them to focus because there were too many tears. He saw a blurred vision of Hermione Granger. She was sobbing just as hard as he was. He stopped shaking violently and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione had not been Fred's girlfriend, but George knew that the two had cared for each other as more than just friends.

"I'm sorry!" They both exclaimed at the same time. George's eyebrow flew up because he did not think she had anything to be sorry for. The twins were the ones who had separated. He should have been there for Fred. He said nothing about those thoughts though. He wordlessly ran a hand through her hair and held her tighter.

"I wish Fred was not dead," George muttered to himself. He wished there was a way to pretend like this was not actually happening. He wished there could be some sort of alternate universe right now.

* * *

Seconds later, a maniac like high-pitched giggle was heard from behind them. George frowned and pulled away from Hermione. Who would dare laugh like that at a time like this? He thought Dolores Umbridge would be the type to laugh like that, but she was not the one he saw when he turned around. When he turned around, he saw a man wearing brown leather pants and a weird shirt. His hair was bushy and long. It looked like it had been unkempt for several years. He also wore an amusing grin, as if George had just said the funniest thing ever.

The Weasley family parted to let him walk through, and he giggled in that high-pitched tone again. Hermione had pulled away slowly to see what was happening. He saw her wiping her tears away as she got a good look at this man.

"Who are you?" George asked coldly, standing up as he helped Hermione up. He glared at the man as he giggled again. He was beginning to hate that stupid laugh now. "You are intruding on a private family moment. Either declare yourself or get the bloody hell out of here!" His mother scolded him, but he ignored her as he whipped his wand out. He did not care about having any manners now. This act only made the man's eyes brighten more.

"I'm surprised you do not already know, dearie. I am-"

"Rumpelstiltskin," Hermione breathed his name, interrupting the man's introduction. Rumpelstiltskin grinned even wider and looked her way.

"Oho… the pretty girl has heard of me! I'm impressed." George peered over his shoulder. Hermione had looked away when Rumpelstiltskin looked at her so he stepped in front of her protectively.

"What do you want?" He said in the same cold tone he used moments ago.

"Oh, I could not just help but overhearing what you said moments ago."

"Yeah? What was that? I said a couple of things," George answered, crossing his arms menacingly. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Be careful!" she whispered into his ear. He ignored her and stepped to the left to cover her completely. He did not like the look that appeared on this man's face when he looked at Hermione. It made him not trust him one bit. He was not going to let anything happen to Hermione, or to his girlfriend, Luna. He glanced around for Luna when he thought of her, but saw that she was standing by Ginny and Ron.

"Oh you know… bits and pieces." The man twirled his hands around in the air at these words. "But the main thing was your wish. You wished that Fred was not dead." He pointed toward Fred, and George looked behind his shoulder at him this time. He stepped toward Fred to protect him, but then remembered that he did not need the protecting now since he was already dead. A hallow feeling appeared in the pit of his stomach and he tried to erase that thought.

"Yeah? It is not a crime for me to wish that my twin brother was alive again. I know there is not away to bring him back though." At these words, he heard a sob behind him though he chose to ignore it since the man had giggled again. George was beginning to get a headache because of those giggles.

"_What do you want_?" George growled fiercely. He was making him waste his last precious minutes he could be having with Fred.

"I want to make your wish come true!" the man answered simply.

George frowned at the man. "You are joking._ Nobody _can make the dead come back to life," he declared, and an amusing glint appeared in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes.

"Ahh, but I believe I can!" Rumpelstiltskin said eagerly.

George narrowed his eyes, not daring to believe this man. "How can you do it then?" He asked carefully. A Time-Turner was produced out of thin air, and Hermione gasped from behind him. He could see why she gasped this time though. The Daily Prophet had said in an article that The Time-Turners had all been destroyed on the night when You-Know-Who went into the ministry.

"With this," Rumpelstiltskin answered cheerfully, framing it carefully with his hands. He held it out towards George, who held out his hand to retrieve it. At this point, Hermione had stepped forward and knocked his arm out of the way. George could not help but glare at her. She was standing in the way of bringing Fred back to life!

"Don't trust this man yet," she said fiercely, stepping forward to stand next to him. The man giggled again.

"She's right again! I forgot to tell you one important fact. All-"

"Magic comes with a price," Hermione finished, muttering the sentence under her breath. George looked at her and then at Rumpelstiltskin. The man was now positively beaming. "Right you are, dearie! You _have_ heard of me before," he said in an impressed tone. George sighed impatiently. He wanted to get answers _now_ if they were going to get any truth from this man.

"Name your price," he said coldly, stepping towards him again. He had made up his mind. He would do anything to get Fred back. He would die himself if he had to if it meant that Fred lived. The man's eyes gleamed, and they drifted to the left of George toward where Hermione stood.

"_Her_."

George's head whipped around to stare at Hermione. Her eyes had widened slightly, and she seemed frozen on the spot. George felt himself growing protective of her again, and he turned back around, shaking his head furiously. "No. You can have anything but her."

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled and started pacing back and forth. George's family had backed away, fearing that he would attack them. George noticed that his father and his brothers were now standing in front of Ginny and Luna to protect them. They had obviously decided that the man was now a threat to them.

"I'm sorry, my dear boy. But you are in no position to be bargaining when it comes to dealing with the dead. You have no other choice. It's either her or Fred stays dead."

George clenched his fists and growled in the back of his throat. He hated this man. He hated that he was putting him through this situation. Fred would be furious with him if he gave Hermione away. She was not an option here. He shook his head and opened his mouth to say no again, but Hermione beat him to it.

"I'll go!"

George and Rumpelstiltskin both turned to look at her this time. George's mother had placed her hands on her mouth and gasped. George walked toward Hermione and took her hands in his. "No, Hermione. I can't let you walk into danger. We do not know this man. Fred would kill me if I willingly let you go with him!" Hermione was looking at Fred while George was talking to her, but when he finished she looked at him with a determined look on her face.

"George, I am willing to do whatever it takes to let Fred be alive. Sacrificing myself is a small price. _I love him_!" she whispered the last words, though the onlookers had heard them, thanks to the silent room. A loud thud came from nearby. They both turned to see a pale Ron standing nearby. Hermione ignored him, though George could not blame her this time. This was a life or death situation after all.

"Great, it is done!" Rumpelstilkstin said, giggling as he walked closer toward them. Hermione narrowed her eyes and stood facing him. George could not help but watch her curiously. He had no idea what Hermione was planning now.

"Not quite. I have three conditions," she said forcefully, and George cocked his head sideways to pay attention. The man looked at her with that impressed expression again. "Oh? Enlighten me, dearie."

Hermione did not miss a beat. "First, you let me help George save Fred. Secondly, you let me say goodbye to Fred when we do save him. And lastly, you let me come back here after you are done with me."

George stared at Hermione in awe. He could not see a loophole in these conditions, and apparently neither could Rumpelstiltskin. He looked like he was thinking long and hard about these conditions. He seemed to have decided they were acceptable, because he nodded.

"Deal," he said, and George and Hermione managed to smile at each other. "You have one hour," the man said, handing them the Time- Turner.

* * *

Hermione reached for the Time-Turner and wrapped the chain around her and George. Everybody around them watched curiously, but George saw that she paid them no attention. She turned the timer once and George looked around. Everything seemed to be rewinding at a fast pace. It was a strange thing to watch.

"Hermione, how exactly does this work?" George began to ask. Hermione shook her head and held up her hand to stop him from talking.

"Not now, George. Come on!" She took his hand and started dashing off. He looked around for Fred and his family, but none of them were seen. Rumpelstiltskin was not even there either.

"Who was that man?" George asked curiously, as they started dashing up the stairs near the Great Hall.

"He's a Muggle fairytale character."

George raised an eyebrow when he heard this. "How did he get into our world?"

"I don't know," Hermione moaned frantically. "This whole thing is weird. I'll answer all of your questions later. I can't let Fred die, George. I just can't."

The last words made George stop in his tracks. He saw for the first time how much Hermione really loved Fred. He had a glimpse at how serious the two were without being in a relationship. It was shocking really, for no girl had ever loved him like this. No girl had ever risked her own life for Fred. He made a pact in his mind to never tease the two or give them a hard time again if they were successful with this.

He continued to follow her until they reached the seventh floor, though he put the shielding spell up to protect them on the way. Hermione finally pulled him in between two statues. George glanced down curiously at her. She began speaking as if she was reading his mind.

"I have to stay hidden during this part. Harry, Ron and I were here. I could accidently kill myself. But you can be seen, you weren't here then." Her head poked out to see what was going on, and she quickly hid again. "That's us coming out of the Room of Requirement. Fred will be here in a second. Go, go!" Her voice was frantic as she pushed George out of their hiding spot.

George blinked when he saw Hermione with Harry and Ron. They were hovering over a body, though it was not Fred's yet. He spun around as he heard sounds of dueling and voices coming up from behind him. His eyes widened when he saw Percy dueling with somebody from the ministry.

"Hello, Minister! Did I mention that I am resigning?" Percy lazily waved his wand and hit Thicknesse with a jinx. George turned and saw Fred behind him. He was looking at their elder brother with glee. "You are actually joking Perce! I don't think I've seen you joke-"

A rumble sounded, and Hermione popped out of her hiding spot just as the explosion came. "NOW!" She screamed. George and Hermione launched themselves at Fred, hoping that they would push him to safety. They landed safely on the floor when darkness settled around them. They managed to stay away from the bricks that had fallen into a massive pile.

* * *

George was lying next to Fred and Hermione on the ground after the explosion. He looked around and saw that none of the trio members were around. Hermione was safe to be here. George looked down at his brother and was relieved to see him coughing as he tried to stand up. His heart leapt to his throat when he saw that his twin was alive. "FREDDIE!" George shouted gleefully, attacking his brother with a huge hug. He didn't see the look of surprise that crossed Fred's face during this moment because he buried his head in his shoulder. He was so happy that Fred was alive!

Hermione was frantically checking him over. She ran her hands through his hair and made him look at her. "You're alive?" She kept asking several times.

"Course I am, it takes more than that to kill Fred Weasley," he said, and she threw herself into his arms and kissed him deeply. George looked away at this point to give them a moment.

"Hermione!" Fred said when they broke apart. He looked astounded at the way she was acting. George stared at his brother when he was looking away. He could hardly believe that he was alive, yet there he was….something clicked inside of his brain right then.

"OI! HERMIONE! We have to get back before all three of us die!" He shouted, suddenly remembering this rule about the Time-Turner. Hermione pulled away from a confused looking Fred. "Oh, right! Come on!" She shouted, grabbing Fred's hand. Fred glanced back at George curiously.

"What is going on?" He asked as George started running after them.

"You died. We found a way to save you. But if we don't get back to the Great Hall soon, all three of us could be dead!"

Hermione's hands went to her face as she gasped. "Isn't there a passageway we can use?" She asked frantically. George met Fred's eyes and he nodded at him.

"This way!" Fred led the way, and they were able to miss the battle ending through the passage. George was glad that they were able to avoid the mess of spells this time around. If only he had thought about this passageway in the first place when Hermione was leading, George thought to himself. He shook his head and ordered himself to run faster. He would not let any of them die if he could help it.

* * *

Fred, George and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall right when they saw Hermione placing the Time-Turner around their necks. George and Hermione grabbed hold of Fred's hands and dashed toward the Weasley family. George brought Fred to his body and a second later, the alive Fred was gone. He glanced around, wondering where he went. He hoped he was not too late. He was about to ask Rumpelstiltskin what they had to do next, but Hermione suddenly rushed forward and knelt down face to face with Fred.

He watched her lower her head and press her lips to Fred's lips. A second later, Fred's eyes fluttered open and he let out a gasp as if he had just drowned in a pool. George's heart swelled as he realized that they had actually done it. They had saved Fred!

"Fred?" Hermione asked him in a tentative voice.

George made his way to him and sat down next to him. "Are you ok, buddy?" He did not know if there were side effects after coming back from the dead. Fred's eyes were trained to the ceiling, though this time it was from shock, not because he was lifeless.

"Wha…what happened to me?" He asked, looking back and forth between George and Hermione with a frightened expression.

Hermione took his hand, and George comfortingly ran a hand down his arm."Shhh…you are all right, Freddie. You are alive," he said comfortingly.

Fred raised an eyebrow and he sat up. "How?" he questioned them.

"With the help from this man," Hermione answered, waving a hand toward Rumpelstiltskin. He began moving toward them. Hermione's eyes met George's and George knew what she was thinking. She did not have much time if she was supposed to hold her end of the bargain. Before Fred asked another question, Rumpelstiltskin interrupted him.

"I decided to change the price," he said, and Hermione and George whipped their heads toward him in surprise.

"What?"

"This man has kindly let me borrow the Elder wand. I decided that would be more helpful for what I need to do." He pointed toward Harry, who looked uncertain with the idea, but nodded to confirm it when George and Hermione looked at his way.

"You can stay here, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin nodded toward Hermione, and Fred sat up suddenly.

"Why would she have to go with you in the first place?" He asked forcefully, and the others hushed him. "We'll tell you later," Hermione began. Fred huffed and sat upright on the table, watching the scene before him.

"Why do you need a wand anyway? You are Rumpelstiltskin. I thought you didn't need a wand to do magic," she said, and he shrugged carelessly.

"I don't _need_ one. I _want_ one to help get me what I need. We have some bad people over our land that need to be taken care of. We need any help that we can get. Well, I really must be off. It was good to meet all of you. And you-"He pointed at Fred, who looked startled to be pointed out.

"You be careful now. These two need you," he nodded toward George and Hermione. Hermione blushed at those words and looked as if the wall had suddenly grown interesting.

Fred blinked as the man vanished, and he glanced at Hermione and George. "Ok," he said slowly, looking around at his other family members as well. "Can anybody tell me what I missed here?"

Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys began telling Fred what had happened since he died. George and Hermione took turns explaining their adventure with the Time-Turner. Hermione also told George how the Time-Turner worked.

"Who would have thought that fairy tales actually exist?" Hermione asked both of them. "Rumpelstiltskin… true love's kiss…"

Fred turned pink at the last words and he glanced at his family members, and George. "Yeah, well, I am glad that they are real after all. If they weren't, I wouldn't be here." Everybody grew quiet when they thought about how close they had come to losing Fred. Things definitely would not have been the same if he had died. George didn't like to think about how close he had been to losing Fred forever. He grasped his twin's hand tightly, and they locked eyes for a moment. They didn't need spoken words at that moment.

* * *

After the family talked for another few hours, Fred stood up and took Hermione's hand in his. "I believe Hermione and I need to have a long overdue conversation. We're going to take a walk. I hope nobody minds. We'll meet you guys back at the Burrow." Mrs. Weasley started to protest, but Mr. Weasley placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She reluctantly nodded, before giving Fred a hug. His other family members nodded quietly and made room for them to pass.

When their mother pulled away, Fred and George met each other's eyes again. George was suddenly overcome with emotion. He ran into his brother's arms and hugged him tightly. He could not wait for the conversations that they were going to have later on. He knew that Fred must have known how he felt, because he hugged him back just as tightly.

"I love you, Freddie," George whispered in his brother's ear. He could hear his voice cracking as he tried to hold his tears in.

"I love you too, Georgie… thanks for saving my life." George sniffed, holding his twin tightly for a moment longer. They met each other's eyes when they pulled away. He knew that no other words were necessary because they knew what the other's thoughts were then.

"Goodbye, Forge."

"Goodbye, Gred."

Fred gave George a small smile before he waved goodbye to the rest of the family and Luna. Luna glanced over at George as Fred and Hermione were leaving and she hugged him tightly.

"Everything will be all right now," Luna said in that soft, sweet voice of hers. "You'll see."

George pulled away to look at her for a few moments. "I think you are right, Luna. I think you are right." He placed a kiss on her lips and followed the rest of his family out of the Great Hall. He really believed what she said this time.

* * *

**A/N: I know Rumpelstiltskin couldn't bring back the dead in Once Upon a Time, but I changed that rule for this story. I'm sure that the true love's kiss has been used on here before, but I tried to make my version different. I have never written a cross over before, so reviews would be appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
